


Good All the Time

by bmcgeeparker



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, mid-season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmcgeeparker/pseuds/bmcgeeparker
Summary: Eddie stumbles upon a song that gets stuck in her head. Jamko one shot. Complete. Tags and A/N's have more info.
Relationships: Edit "Eddie" Janko/Jamie Reagan
Kudos: 12





	Good All the Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! I’m back with another Jamko song bite! Inspired by Gabby Barrett’s 'The Good Ones', this one shot has been begging to be written since the first time I heard the song. I highly recommend listening to the song at some point. Hope you enjoy!! :)
> 
> [I'm also aware this song was released this year. Let's pretend it was released before they were married. This is fan fiction, after all. We can suspend disbelief for a minute, can't we? ;)]
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song that inspired this story. I'm not making any money or benefiting in any way, other than getting this idea out of my head. If I owned any of this, I wouldn't be posting fan fiction.

Driving home at the end of a long tour, Eddie plays absentmindedly with the radio dial while maintaining her focus on the road. As she pulls to a stoplight not far from her apartment, her attention is caught by a snippet of a song halfway over. It seems to be a country song, so she normally wouldn’t pause to listen, but a few words resonate somewhat and she can’t help herself.

_“I’ve known a couple bad ones but they all led me to him.”_

When the light changes to green, it takes her an extra second to pull herself back to reality and continue on her route home, though she leaves the radio alone until the song is over. A few minutes later, she parks the car at her apartment and makes her way inside, somewhat distracted, as the lyrics continue to roll around in her head. After changing into some lounge clothes and trying unsuccessfully to watch a little TV, she decides to look up the lyrics she can’t stop humming in order to listen to the whole song.

A quick search of the words that won’t leave her alone immediately pulls up the lyrics as well as the music video. She decides to read through the lyrics first, and then watch the video. It definitely feels more like a country song, but as she reads and listens, more of the words hit home and she allows herself to listen to the whole song several times over before her stomach starts to growl.

Knowing Jamie would still be at the precinct for a while, she makes her way to the kitchen to grab a small snack and start on supper, as they had made plans for him to meet her when he finally got off. The whole time she is cooking, she continues to hum the song that is now sufficiently stuck in her head. This is how Jamie finds her.

“Eddie? I’m back. Sorry I’m so late. Espinoza had a ton of paperwork for me to finish.”

“Hey,” she responds as he meets her in the kitchen. “That’s okay. I knew you’d be a little late. Let me make sure everything is warm and then we can eat.”

Before she is able to get too far away from him, he steps into the kitchen and wraps his arms around her waist from behind, his head resting on her shoulder next to her face.

“I missed you,” he whispers, before placing a kiss on her cheek. “Days seems so much longer now that we aren’t riding together,” he says with a sigh.

“Don’t I know it,” Eddie agrees. She presses her cheek to his for a moment and closes her eyes. “But at least we have all our nights together now. I think that’s a pretty fair trade, don’t you?” She turns her face and plants a quick kiss on his lips before he can say anything.

“Absolutely. I miss riding together, but I wouldn’t go back to just that for anything in the world,” he answers, holding her tighter for quick moment, then straightening up.

“Agreed,” she says with a smile. As she sets about making sure the food is warm for them to eat, she goes back to humming the song again.

“What’s that you’re humming over there? I don’t think I’ve ever heard you hum in the kitchen before,” Jamie comments. Eddie hadn’t even realized she was doing it, let alone that he could hear her.

“What? Oh, just a song I heard on the radio this afternoon. It kinda got stuck in my head,” she answers with a shrug. She brings two plates of food over to her small dining table and waits for Jamie to join her. Between eating their meal together and discussing their days, she doesn’t really think about the song again for the rest of the night, but some of the lyrics do return to her as she tries to fall asleep later.

Listening to the sounds of Jamie breathing, she lets herself whisper a few words from the song before finally letting sleep overtake her as well.

“And he’s all mine.”

… … … … …

A few days later, they both have a day off. Eddie decides to spend the day cleaning around her apartment and organizing her belongings that haven’t made their way to Jamie’s apartment yet. Jamie takes the morning to go fishing with his dad and sister at the pier.

Eddie still hasn’t been able to get the song out of her head, so while she cleans, she plugs her headphones into her phone to listen to some music. The playlist shuffles through some old favorites and some she’s never heard before, so she’s somewhat surprised when the one song she’s trying to get to leave her alone begins to play.

Halfway through the song, she pulls her phone from her pocket and impulsively turns on the “repeat” feature of the playlist.

“If it won’t get out of my head, I guess I might as well listen to it some more,” she thinks to herself.

Before she knows it, she’s listened to the song nearly a dozen times, but she’s still singing along. Unbeknownst to her, Jamie left the pier after fishing with his dad and sister to meet her at her apartment and offer his assistance with the housework. She doesn’t hear his footsteps in the hall or his keys in the door. She doesn’t even hear him calling her name from the door or walking through the apartment to find her in the bedroom, until he tries to gently put his hand on her shoulder.

“Oh, my—Jamie?! Gah, you scared me!” Eddie practically jumps out of her skin as she spins around to face him and rips her headphones from her ears.

“Sorry! I called your name when I came in, but you didn’t hear me,” he explains quickly, his hands raised in surrender. “I was trying _not_ to scare you. I see that failed.”

“Yeah, it’s ok. I’m just glad it was you!” Her heart still pounding, she leans in for a quick kiss then starts moving around the room again to settle her rattled nerves. “Guess my music was louder than I thought it was,” she says with a derisive laugh.

“What are you listening to anyway,” Jamie wonders aloud.

“Huh? Oh, just that song that’s been stuck in my head for a few days,” she answers indifferently. Returning to him for another kiss, she continues, “I’ll go heat up something to eat. I’m starved. Then you can help me after lunch.”

Allowing his curiosity to get the better of him, Jamie looks around and notices that Eddie left her phone on the bed. He picks it up to find the song she was listening to on repeat, though it’s one he’s never heard of before. He makes a note of the title and artist in his own phone to listen to later, then follows her into the kitchen.

… … … … …

Later that evening, while Eddie is taking a shower, Jamie opens a web browser on his phone to look for this song that has captured so much of his fiancée’s attention lately.

“She’s been listening to and humming this song endlessly for days now,” he thinks to himself. “It must be something really great.”

Simply searching the title of the song returns the music video as the first hit, so he opens it and turns the volume up to hear the lyrics over the sound of Eddie’s shower running. Before the end of the first chorus, he’s leaned his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes. There’s really only one way to interpret the message of the lyrics and the fact that this song has occupied so much of Eddie’s mind recently: the song reminds her of him, and that fact brings a slight blush to his cheeks.

Without him realizing it, Eddie has finished her shower and left the bathroom to join him on the couch just as the song is finishing. She sits beside him and snuggles into his chest, like she loves to do these days, speaking into his neck when he turns his head to rest on top of hers.

“And he’s all mine.”

He presses a kiss to the top of her head with a smile, then her lips when she lifts her head to look up at him.

“You really would make a great detective, Reagan,” she tells him with a smile.

“I didn’t mean to snoop. I just wanted to know what was so special about this song. You don’t typically get so attached, so there must be something about this one. I found the title and artist in your phone,” he replies with a shrug.

“And how did you get into my phone, exactly?” Her tone suggests annoyance, but the smile on her face says otherwise.

“You’re kidding, right? Janko, I’ve known your password for years,” he answers sarcastically.

“I know,” Eddie chuckles. “I just have to mess with you. Ok, yes. This song kinda struck a nerve with me. So much of the lyrics just hit home. And then I couldn’t get it out of my head. I’m not sure why. But I do know that listening to it makes me happy. It makes me think of you,” she finishes with a shrug of her own.

“Was it the ‘ _Bible by the bed_ ’ bit? Because you know, I don’t keep my Bible by the bed. Not since high school,” he says, chuckling enough to make her sit up and look at him.

“Not really,” Eddie smiles at his assessment. “I mean, it was basically the whole thing, really. But I think the part that got to me the most was the ‘ _kind you find when you don’t even look_ ’ part.” Jamie lowers his gaze to his lap, and she places her hand on his cheek to bring it back up to her face. “I certainly wasn’t looking for you, Jamie. You were just dropped into my life, like you were always meant to be there. Maybe you were. And for years, I kept looking for something that was already right in front of me. All the terrible dates, all the jerks in college, all the guys who just weren’t you. If it hadn’t been for all the wrong guys, I wouldn’t have realized you were the right one. Since the day we met, you’ve treated me with respect and dignity, in everything we did. You’re one of the good ones, Jamie Reagan.” The smile on her face is betrayed by the tears in her eyes.

Jamie pulls her back into his chest and holds her tight. His voice is also thick with emotion when he finally speaks. “If you think I was looking for you, Eddie, you’re wrong. You were the absolute last person I ever expected to find, let alone fall in love with, but you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Maybe I am one of the good ones, but you make me better.” He smiles into her hair and kisses her temple softly, then lifts her face with a finger under her chin so he can kiss her properly.

Eddie pulls away to catch her breath and the eyes she fell in love with, so many years ago, standing on a moonlit New York City street, are staring back at her. Jamie’s smile grows even bigger, if possible, and he uses a thumb to wipe a stray tear off her cheek. She leans in to press a chaste kiss to his lips, then drops her head back to his chest and snuggles in.

“I love you, Jamie,” she says softly.

“I love you, too,” he says, hugging her to his chest.

They lay in silence for a while, Jamie running his fingers through her hair absentmindedly, while Eddie thinks to herself, “ _Yeah, I got a good one.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope you liked this one. Please leave a review and let me know! There are still ideas for other stories floating around my head. So you may still be in store for more of these two from me. Thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
